1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to currency exchange and merchandise sales transactions and equipment, and in particular to a system and method for handling merchandise sales and foreign currency exchange on commercial airline flights utilizing a service cart with a security drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passengers on commercial aircraft and other vehicles represent commercial opportunities for merchandise sales. For example, on international flights merchandise sales can often be made xe2x80x9cduty-freexe2x80x9d. Duties assessed on various consumer goods can be substantial in a number of countries. Therefore, duty-free sales tend to be relatively popular among international travelers, particularly with relatively expensive, luxury-type items.
Duty-free merchandise inventories can be stowed in the service carts commonly used by airlines for in-flight food and beverage service. The service carts are stocked with merchandise, food and beverages by vendors and caterers at airports for loading on outbound flights. The flight attendants sell duty-free merchandise to passengers in much the same way as beverage sales are handled. Empty carts are offloaded for restocking.
Service carts tend to be relatively uniform in size to facilitate stowing in standard-size airliner galleys and to facilitate passing through the aisles. They are subject to applicable regulations and certifications for airline use. For example, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) certifies equipment for use on airliners in the United States. Therefore, an important objective in utilizing service carts for currency exchange and merchandise sales is to avoid modifying the carts. Such modifications, even if allowed, could require FAA recertification.
Service carts on international flights have previously been utilized for currency exchange. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,008 and Des. 406,270, which are assigned to a common assignee herewith, disclose point-of-sale devices for mounting on top of airline service carts. Such devices receive currency and process transactions, including currency exchange and merchandise sales. However, more compact equipment is desirable to comply with airliner weight restrictions and size limitations.
Currency conversion represents another type of commercial opportunity among airline passengers. Relativity high percentages of international travelers convert currency. Although currency conversion transactions can be conducted in both the originating and destination countries, in-flight conversion tends to be considerably more convenient than the alternative of locating a financial institution before or after traveling. Moreover, in-flight currency exchange can accommodate passengers"" requirements for local currency for ground transportation and other needs on arrival.
Duty-free sales and foreign currency exchange provide revenue for airlines and other entities which receive portions of the profits generated by merchandise sales and foreign currency exchange. Although such transactions have a number of advantages for passengers, airlines and vendors, several difficulties are typically encountered in providing merchandise sales and currency exchange. For example, space limitations significantly restrict the types of merchandise which can be loaded into service carts. Therefore, the merchandise stocked in the service carts tends to be relativity small and high-value. Examples include watches, perfumes, liquor, cigarettes, electronics and other luxury-type items which are typically associated with relatively high duties.
Security and accountability for currency and merchandise are also concerns. They assume even greater significance when foreign currency exchange services are offered because the inventory must include additional cash of various currencies.
Other problems arise from multiple flight crews handling the service carts and the merchandise and currency stocked thereon. Since different flight crews are often involved in outbound, intermediate and return flights, responsibility for goods and currency must be transferred at different stations in route. Still further, currency inventory utilized for conversion and making change for merchandise sales represents assets which are tied up and at risk to the provider.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art. Heretofore, there has not been available a system and method for controlling currency exchange and merchandise sales with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a currency exchange and merchandise sales system is provided which includes a security drawer for mounting in an airliner service cart packed with merchandise. The security drawer receives currency used for foreign currency exchange (FX) and for merchandise sales transactions. An on-board, point-of-sale (POS) computer is used for inventorying the currency and merchandise and for recording transactions involving same. A cash/currency processing computer (CPC) is located remote from the aircraft and receives data from and transfers data to the POS computer. In the practice of the method of the present invention, merchandise and FX currency are inventoried and loaded in the service cart and the security drawer preflight. Responsibility for the service cart and the security drawer contents are transferred to a flight crew. Merchandise is sold and currency is exchanged in-flight and resulting inventories are reconciled and secured. The service cart and the security drawer are transferred to another flight crew for additional flight legs. Inventory and transaction reports are generated post-flight at an originating station for reconciliation and distributing payments.
The principal objects and advantages of the invention include: providing a system for exchanging currency and selling merchandise in-flight; providing such a system which utilizes existing airline service carts; providing such a system which utilizes a point-of-sale (POS) computer and a cash/currency processing computer (CPC) for inventory control, transaction recording, reconciliation and report generation; providing such a system which is relatively secure; providing such a system which is relatively easy to use; providing such a system which requires minimal training; providing such a system which avoids modifying existing airline equipment, such as service carts; providing such a system which requires minimal space on airliners; providing a method for exchanging currency and selling merchandise; providing such a method which enhances the revenue potential from currency exchange and merchandise sales; providing such a method which is adaptable to various currencies; and providing such a method which is relatively secure and efficient.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.